True Love Never Fades
by CrimsonPrincess101
Summary: Set from the day of the wedding. Caroline and Hiro are getting married. She's that she's marrying Hiro. But when George Koizumi turns up at her wedding, her old feelings come back to her. What's to happen between her, George and Hiro?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paradise Kiss, just the plot of this story.**

Prologue: So We Meet again

I was getting married to Hiro. Tomorrow. I was lying in bed, running through all the good characteristics of Hiro. He was handsome, smart, tall… What more could I want?

'Caroline!' Miwako came running towards me, with Arashi in tow. Miwako and Arashi were married now, with a daughter. They named Isabella Georgina, as a memory of George Koizumi and Isabella. I beamed at Miwako and nodded my head cheerfully at Arashi.

'I can't believe it! You're getting married today! To Hiro!'

I laughed. 'I can barely contain my happiness. I'm trembling from head to toe!'

It was then I noticed Miwako had a sly smile on her face. It was as if she was telling me that something unplanned was going to happen at the wedding. I let it go, figuring that it would be more fun for it to be a surprise than knowing what happened.

'Miwako, gotta go get dressed as the best man.' Arashi kissed Miwako softly on the cheek and left.

I was about to tell Miwako to get her bridesmaid dress on when a tall woman entered the room. 'Isabella!' Miwako and I ran to Isabella to give 'her' a hug.

Isabella returned the hug. 'Congratulations on marrying Hiro, Caroline. You two make a wonderful couple.'

'Thanks Isabella.' I craned my neck, trying to see around Isabella.

Isabella chuckled. 'No, George isn't here. He's a rather famous designer in Paris now, so he has a lot of work to do. He told me to tell congratulate you for him.' Upon hearing that, I couldn't help but feel slightly bitter and disappointed.

The door opened again.

A tall man wearing a top hat and unique clothes stepped into view. He walked towards me and knelt down on one knee. He produced a bouquet of blue roses and looked up. 'Congratulations, Caroline.'

'Oh my, if it isn't George.'

'Caroline! Yukari! Caroline!' I opened my eyes to see Miwako and my Mum bending over me. I raised my head slightly, to see George standing near the doorway, his hat covering his face.

'George Koizumi,' I whispered hoarsely. Miwako smiled mischievously and Mum scowled. George walked over to me and I placed my hand on his cheeks. Tears welled up in my eyes. 'It's been 10 years.'

George smiled warmly at me. 'I know.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paradise Kiss, only the plot of True Love Never Fades.**

**Chapter 1 The Date**

Caroline was married to Hiro now. After George Koizumi had come back, she no longer felt elated with Hiro, nor did she feel disappointed. She just felt… neutral. Marrying Hiro? Ok, I can do that. I couldn't care less, was what she thought. Nothing special.

As she sat in her favorite chair, sipping her cup of coffee, she began to ponder about her future with Hiro. Would she happily stay with him or would she leave him for another man? Would her old feelings for George resurface?

As if on cue, her mobile rang. It was from George. Before she could say 'hello, this is Caroline,' George started speaking.

'Caroline.'

That was all it took to get Caroline's heart skip a beat. His voice was husky and slightly flirtatious, just as she remembered it. She mentally scolded herself.

'Yes, George?'

George gave a small laugh.

'You don't seem very excited to hear me,'

Caroline smiled. This guy, she thought, hasn't changed at all.

'Should I be?'

'Oops. I forgot that you're a married woman now.'

There was an awkward silence.

'I just wanted to call you out to a café. Just the two of us. How does that sound?'

Caroline struggled to keep her voice calm.

'That would be great.'

'I'll pick you up in an hour.'

Caroline's heart fluttered. A date with George! For the next half an hour, Caroline's clothes were strewn across her room. She was trying on outfit after outfit, not knowing what she would wear. She settled for a simple sleeveless blouse and a rah-rah miniskirt. She quickly gathered her belongings and sat down on her bed, trying to imagine what they would be talking about.

In the middle of her daydreaming, the doorbell rang. Caroline jumped up and nearly fell down the stair as she ran to get the door.

'Caroline, I made this for you.' George produced a long thin rectangular box, with his band, FYC on it.

Smiling, Caroline opened the box and lifted the fabric inside. She gently pulled it out of the box. She gave a small gasp.

George had once again, exceeded her expectations with his skills. This time, he had produced a knee-length dress. It had a retro feel to it and there were lines of jewels wrapping around the skirt and bodice. It simply suited to her taste.

George kissed her on the ceek and placing his lips to her ear, he murmured softly, 'Wear it now, Caroline.'

Without hesitating, she dashed up the stairs and into her room, hurriedly stripping her clothes off and putting his dress on.

George opened the door and laughed silently at the sight of her room. Caroline scowled and together they got into the car.

They arrived at the Lindt cafe and they were seated at an outdoor table. Caroline ordered a cup of coffee and nothing else whereaas George ordered a cup of coffee, banana bread as well as a chocolate chip cookie.

'You always eat a lot, Caroline. What happened?'

'I'm getting older, so I need to start watching my weight.'

George burst out laughing. Caroline watched, half-amused and half-annoyed.

George decided to change the subject.

'How's work?'

'Don't you mean, are you getting any work, now that you're older?'

George smiled and nodded his head.

'I'm getting slow work.'

George nodded again and didn't talk for a little while, appearing to be thinking about something.

'What would you say, if Iasked you to be the new face for my brand, FYC?'

Caroline could hardly believe it.. Such an big job? Of course she's going to accept it.

'I would love to accept that job, but George, I hope you're not offering it to me just because we're... good friends.'

'I don't pick someone who I can't see potenial in. Remember?'

Caroline flushed with pleasure and drained her cup of coffee.

All of a sudden, the air was filled with screams and fans and reporters came rushing at them as though they had appearred from thin air.

George stood up abruptly, grabbed her hand and ran.

'Was that your girlfriend?'

'GEORGE KOIZUMI! I LOVE YOUR BRAND! I'M YOUR NO1 FAN!'

'Caroline, from when did you start dating George Koizumi?'

'CAROLINE! YOU'RE A SEXY BABE!'

'George, you haven't told us yet what your brad FYC stands for?'

Together they ran through the crowd, never stopping until they found a narrow and dark alley.

Out of breath, they both collapsed to the ground.

'So George, what does FYC stand for?'

George smiled mysteriously.

'That's for me to know and you to find out,' he replied.

Hiro sat in his office. Bored, he turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. One caught his eye.

'Supermodel Caroline has been spotted with the designer of the brand, FYC, George Koizumi. They were sitting in the Lindt Cafe, laughing over a cup of coffee. Could this be a relationship?'

Pictures of them together were shown on the screen.

Infuriated, Hiro turned off the TV and slammed down the remote.

**I hoped you liked this chapter! I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers especially**

**Nikitamjo: yay yay **

**this is promising :) **

**I eagerly await your next chapter!**


End file.
